


Phone Trouble

by LaeliDee



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaeliDee/pseuds/LaeliDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to figure out his new phone, Zack turns to Angeal but is he any better with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jdee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jdee).



> Me and Jdee have a theory that both Zack and Angeal would be completely useless with technology for growing up in the countryside, and when she said that she had a new phone I just couldn't resist writing this.

Angeal frowned to himself as he watered the last plant, something was definitely wrong. It was his first proper day off in a couple of weeks, but he was completely alone. At best Sephiroth would come around on his break for some sane company. At worst, Zack would harass him until he wanted to throw the kid off the roof.

Talk about speaking too soon, he sighed as the door opened, almost crashing off it's hinges from the force, he should have just accepted the peace, “Are you alright Zack?” he asked patiently, frowning as he saw a small box in his hand.

“Um...yeah...I'm good,” Zack nodded shiftily, biting his lip a little, “I...you said I could come to you with any problem, right?” his wide eyes looked at the elder hopefully as he slowly edged forward.

Angeal frowned at that, but he nodded, “Of course, what is the matter?” he asked him softly, moving to sit and he motioned for Zack to do the same, although the kid practically sat on top of him on the two seater.

Zack bit his lip and looked away, “Um...I got this...thing...I really don't know what to do...” he trailed off, his hands tightening around the box in his hand.

“It's alright,” Angeal soothed, frowning in concern, what could have got him so agitated? “Tell me what the problem is Zack,” he coaxed gently.

“It's really stupid...I know I should know...but I don't know...you know? How am I supposed to know? But you know right, you know everything.”

“...” Angeal shook his head to himself as the kid rambled on, “What is this about Zack?” he asked patiently, of course if Zack was struggling with anything, it was his job to help if he could, but he had to know the problem first. 

Zack bit his lip, “I've been given this and I can't work it, you can show me though, right?” he looked at the elder hopefully with a smile as he handed the box over to him.

Angeal blinked as he looked at the box, a phone?“Where did you get this from?” he asked as he took the rounded oblong thing out of the packaging, looking it over. He still couldn't understand what was wrong with good old fashioned wired land line phones, just like they had at home.

“Genesis gave it to me,” Zack told him with a light grin, “He said that you'd be able to help me get it working if I couldn't,” he smiled sweetly to the elder.

Genesis, he should have guessed. He'd just about got a grasp of the company PHS', and still had trouble with them, one of these flashy supposedly 'smart' things was completely beyond him, “What do you need help with exactly?” he asked cautiously.

“I can't even turn it on, I think I broke it already,” he told him with a heart melting pout, Angeal couldn't turn him down, he would try to figure it out somehow.

The SOLDIER wouldn't have been surprised if Zack had broke it, he was very heavy handed at times, “The battery isn't even in,” he stated, although how the hell did you put the battery in? “Look for something on the back that looks like it might clip or slide off,” he told him, taking the instructions to look through them, “Apparently it just slideas down,” he muttered and took the phone off the younger.

Ten minutes later and the phone was on the coffee table with both Angeal and Zack glaring at it. 

“So what do we do with it?” Zack asked, looking to his mentor for answers as always, glancing back to the offending item in front of them. 

“It cannot be beyond the wit of man,” Angeal grumbled as he took the thing again and he pressed a button that he'd pressed at least a hundred times in the last few minutes and the back popped open which caused his eyes to narrow dangerously. “...”

Zack tilted his head to one side, “Huh,” he muttered, “Is all technology like this?” he asked as he watched the elder.

“No, some of these 'convenient' appliances are much worse,” he growled in irritation.

Zack blinked, “Really? What's worse?” he asked.

Angeal grimaced a little as one particular memory hit him, “Washing machines.”


End file.
